omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:SuperBearNeo X/The Power of The Gods (Gachaverse)
Introduction Hello guys, It's SuperBearNeo with yeat another blog on another verse that nobody tends to mention when it comes to powerful series. Today I'm going to make a blog on Gachaverse, specifically talking about the nature of Gods and how powerful they truly are based on many feats and official statements given in the series. This will also go over the abilities that a common god would have as a basis for any potential profile that involves gods within The Gachaverse. Overall, this is intended to be a comprehensive overview of how powerful gods are and a showcasing of their insane hax. Without further ado, It's about time I get to the meat of this post, which is of course The Gods The Nature of Gods In Gacha Memories, we go in depth about the gods and their origins. In this explanation, Sol reveals that even the weakest of gods are capable of creating and destroying entire universes with immense ease , which alone would place even weaker gods at 2-C '('Multi-Universe Level) as they can effect numerous universes. The more stronger gods such as Creator Luni, are stated to have created the entire Gachaverse, which includes all parallel dimensions within the Gacha Multiverse and to add onto this, Luni can erase all universes that she has created. This is important because entities such as Succubus Lilith and Cykopath, have a fraction of her own power and are made of her essence, of which would mean the stronger gods should be comparable to her given she's merely a servent of Luni 'How Big is Gachaverse's Multiverse ' Usually I would make the size of The Multiverse an entire section when making these blogs, however I decided to condense it into a small section as it doesn't take much explaning regarding it's size. Once again, in Gacha Memories, upon ascending to a higher space-time , Goddess Ellie reveals that the existence of "numbers" are "as vast as the existence of Numbers, infinite, never ending". Now one would be asking "how does this prove infinite universes"...Well it's simple, in this context she was explictly referring to universes (referred to as worlds ). So basically, what Goddess Ellie says is there are essentially infinite numberses and this scales to the stronger gods at 2-A '('Multiverse Level+) The Haxing Goods In Gachaverse, there are numerous abilities that the gods have and all these abilities are the baseline powers of an average gods. However, some will be character exclusive however most of these abilities are applicable to your average gods *'Creation & Destruction: '''Gods are capable of creating and destroying entire universes as stated by Sol *'Spatial Manipulation: Gods have the ability to create spaces that are spatially flat and can compress beings to 2-D beings *'''Causality Manipulation, Fate Manipulation & History Manipulation: '''Gods such as Creator Luni are capable of creating futures and making them become true (Your future I created ends now!"'). Goddess Ellie is also capable of controlling "Numbers" and making them true *'Pocket Reality Manipulation: 'Gods are stated to have their own personal universes they control, also evident by Luni who holds own dimension *'Matter Manipulation: 'Gods can manipulate atoms in order to create physical structures *'Acausality: 'Creators exist outside of linear Causality and Time , including Past, Present and Future *'Conceptual Manipulation & Corruption: 'Creator Luni was responsible for the creation of "Corruption" and to extend, The Blades of Corruption *'Void Manipulation: 'Gods reside in The Void and can manipulate it entirely *'Plot Manipulation & Law Manipulation: 'Creator Luni is capable of creating the narratives in which games abide by and their rules *'Existence Erasure: '''Creator Luni can remove all worlds from reality. Also deleted both The Gacha Summoner and Succubus Lilith And I could go on, as there's many abilities, but these are the more interesting abiliites that exist in the verse and scales to virtually all gods Category:Blog posts Category:Gachaverse